Letter to Me
by sand1128
Summary: Riley writes a letter to her younger self One-shot


A/N: Concept based on Letter to Me by Brad Paisley.

Riley

If I could write a letter to me and send it back in time to myself:

At age 13\- I'd tell myself it's okay to be nervous about taking on the world. The world can be a scary place. Hold your family and friends close. They will see you through it. The young man who pulls you into his lap on the subway will play an important role in helping you discover who you are, who your friends are. Dad was right, the secret to life is that people change people. Don't ever be fast to change for anyone or anything. Know who you are and you will resist the temptation to fit in. Don't let anyone identify you with labels that are just meaningless words. You are so much more than an adjective or a superlative assigned by someone who doesn't really know you.

At age 15\- I'd tell myself that it's okay to want to try new things, meet new people, find new hobbies. This is the time to spread your wings. I know you're thinking but what if I fall? I promise you, you don't…you may falter but you will not fall. There will be times when you will feel as though your wings are made of lead but they will not fail you. Aim for the moon and you'll land amongst the stars. Don't let fear clip your wings. Take the time to learn and appreciate what makes you unique. The most important lesson of all is chase love. Don't let your insecurities interfere with your happiness. No matter how anyone else makes you feel- you are worth it. You are worth fighting for. The most important lesson of all is that your feelings matter just as much as anyone else's.

At age 17\- I'd tell myself that it's okay to feel like your world is ending when you break up, after being together for so long. I promise will you get through it and together you will learn from your youthful mistakes. You will learn the difference between need and want. The difference between fire and rain. The difference between friendly love and a love built on friendship. The difference between knowing who you are and accepting it. When you feel like your foundation is cracking and you find your faith is shaken, seek guidance from those that know you the best. You will get through it, after all, you're still around to write this letter.

At age 21\- I'd tell myself that it's okay to wish for your own happily ever after, that you would be swept away in a fairy tale fit for a queen…. But only once you learn that you are indeed a queen and not a princess who needs saving. That the strongest couples are those that balance the trials and tribulations of life between them. A true king wants his queen alongside him, not in front of nor behind him. He also wants her to maintain her own identity and not lurk in his shadow. When the time and person are right, it will all come together when you are ready.

At age 30\- I'd tell myself that it's okay to be anxious about having full responsibility for someone else. There is nothing more important than preparing one for their life's journey…whether they are beginning a new one or nearing the end of one. Life is about the journey, not the destination. Life is the long game. It's about what us does for them. About seeking forgiveness from those we have harmed and learning to forgive ourselves for our own shortcomings. It's about believing in that which we cannot see. It's about understanding that we are never too old to learn and at the heart of it all, life is about family and those that we allow into our inner circle. When life appears to be at its bleakest, their love will guide you, comfort you and give you the strength to persevere.

"Riley? It's time."

She puts the pen down on the notepad and stands from the bay window. Walking down the hall, she straightens her collar and runs her fingers through her hair and thinks:

At far too young an age- I would tell myself that I will find the inner fortitude to stand in front of those that have been part of our journey and speak with the eloquence the situation calls for.

"Thank you all for coming. Cory Matthews, beloved husband, devoted dad and legendary teacher would not want us to weep for him today, but rather celebrate the legacy that he leaves behind."


End file.
